Transcript:The Labyrinth of Gedref
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin! --- FOREST – DAY hunting party in the woods, armed with crossbows. Arthur sends two of his knights around another way. ARTHUR (whispers) Merlin. MERLIN What is it? ARTHUR I don't know. We will surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out. MERLIN You want me to go in there? You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous. ARTHUR Let's hope so. Now go. sneaks through the woods and picks up a large stick. Merlin sees a unicorn and drops the stick. Merlin walks up to it and hears the hunters coming. MERLIN Go. Go! Please, go. Shh. They're gonna kill you. Please, go! Arthur! No! shoots the unicorn. Merlin goes to it cries as he strokes its head while it dies. MERLIN I'm sorry. Sorry. ARTHUR Ha-ha! A unicorn! MERLIN What have you done? ARTHUR Don't be such a girl, Merlin. sees a white cloaked man, Anhora, behind Arthur in the woods. ARTHUR What are you looking at? and the other two knights turn around, but the man is gone. OPENING CREDITS --- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM – DAY and his knights enter, Merlin carries the unicorn's horn on a pillow. ARTHUR Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot. UTHER Magnificent. It's the first one I've seen. takes the horn. UTHER Gaius, look at this. GAIUS It is very impressive, My Lord. UTHER What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind. GAIUS Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one. UTHER Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom. ARTHUR I'm pleased you like it. --- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY and Gaius walk through the Square. MERLIN I don't understand how Arthur can have taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn. GAIUS Arthur is a hunter. It's in his blood. Whereas you are something entirely different. MERLIN It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I wish you'd been there. GAIUS It's a rare privilege. Alas, there are few unicorns still alive. MERLIN You try telling that to Arthur. GAIUS I can imagine it would be difficult. --- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS ARTHUR My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith. Make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that, you can polish my s... turns around and sees Merlin staring out the window. ARTHUR ...saddle. Merlin? Have you listened to a word I've said? nods. ARTHUR You've got a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn. MERLIN I don't think you should have killed it. ARTHUR Oh, really? And why is that? MERLIN It was... It was doing no harm. What purpose did you serve by killing it? ARTHUR We were hunting. That's what you do. Would you have me bring it home as a pet? Look at this. MERLIN What? ARTHUR Do you know what that is? MERLIN No. ARTHUR Rat droppings. My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats. knocks. ARTHUR Enter! guard enters. GUARD My Lord, the King requests your service as a matter of urgency. ARTHUR Find that rat. --- FIELD – DAY picks a dead piece of wheat stalk from a field. UTHER Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom. ARTHUR I rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then. UTHER It happened overnight. Farmers are at a loss to explain it. ARTHUR Is it a disease of some kind? UTHER Perhaps. I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left. --- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS MERLIN Any ideas what caused the crops to die? GAIUS I'm here to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night. MERLIN What could kill all the plants other than a disease? GAIUS It is not killing all the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges. MERLIN It's only killing plants we can eat? GAIUS It appears so. MERLIN If it's not a disease, it must be magic. GAIUS We can't assume that, Merlin. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain. --- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY stand in a long queue leading into the palace grounds. A guard rations out grain. GUARD Next! ARTHUR The livestock is either dying or has been eaten. Food and water's very scarce and we're distributing rations, but they're very meager. opens a small shaft in the grain store, dumping out a small pile of grain. UTHER This is all the grain we have? ARTHUR The people are growing scared. There's been some looting. UTHER We must maintain order at all costs. Panic will make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew. ARTHUR I'll see to it. --- LOWER TOWN – DAY passes Gwen as she heads to the well along the outer wall. VILLAGER 1 Give it back to me. It's mine. VILLAGER 2 It's not yours... GWEN Merlin. Is it true what they're saying about the crops? They're all dead? MERLIN Afraid so. We may have to start tightening our belts. GWEN I'm sure Arthur will think of something. MERLIN Well, and if he doesn't, I will. starts pumping for water, but only dry sand comes out. GWEN Merlin! --- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE and Arthur stand at the well in the Square, Uther sifts sand through his fingers into the well bucket. UTHER Sand. And you say the well is full of it? ARTHUR I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found. UTHER First the crops, and now this. ARTHUR It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere. UTHER Gaius. Can you offer any explanation for this? GAIUS I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude it's the result of sorcery. UTHER I believe you're right. It is the work of magic. The kingdom is under attack. --- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS sits with a bucket of sand and his magic book open in front of him. MERLIN Gréot gecymen, lecan. Gecymen gé drýe wæter. '' approaches. MERLIN I was... I was just, er... GAIUS I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water. I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now. MERLIN Well, I wish I knew how. I've tried everything. If it is magic, it's more powerful magic than I possess. --- KING’S PALACE, DRAWBRIDGE – DAY addresses a group of guards. ARTHUR Patrol the market and the lower town. No one is to leave their homes. Dismissed. enters the Square. ARTHUR Merlin. You do realise there's a curfew? MERLIN Yeah, I was in your chambers, hunting for the rat. ARTHUR Did you find it? MERLIN No. ARTHUR So you have been outwitted by a rat? MERLIN They do say rats are very intelligent. ARTHUR More intelligent than you, it would seem. Go home. It'd be embarrassing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew. sees the white cloaked man, Anhora, walk through the Courtyard Corridor and into the palace. ARTHUR What was that? MERLIN What? and Arthur run after him, Arthur jumps over the Courtyard Corridor ledge. They chase Anhora down the Upper Corridor, down some stairs, and down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the Burial Vaults where they lose him. Arthur signs to Merlin. Merlin nods, then follows Arthur. ARTHUR That means you go the other way and cut him off. MERLIN Okay. and Arthur go in opposite directions and end up back at the Wrought Iron Stairway without seeing anyone. Then they see Anhora's silhouette as he briefly rounds the corner. Arthur has Merlin go the other way again. They end up back at the Wrought Iron Stairway again. ARTHUR Where is he? MERLIN I didn't seen anyone. ARTHUR He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you. MERLIN Arthur, no one passed me. ARTHUR Are you blind?! ANHORA Are you looking for me? I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns. ARTHUR Camelot is under curfew. What's your business here? ANHORA I have come to deliver a message. ARTHUR And who is this message for? ANHORA It is for you, Arthur Pendragon. ARTHUR Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand? ANHORA You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot. ARTHUR Me?! You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people? ANHORA When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly. ARTHUR If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life. ANHORA The curse was not my doing. ARTHUR Undo the curse or face execution. ANHORA Only you can do that. You will be tested. ARTHUR You're under arrest. reaches for Anhora, but he disappears and Arthur stumbles. Anhora reappears on the Wrought Iron Stairway. ANHORA Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity. --- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS GAIUS And you believe what this Anhora said about the curse to be true? MERLIN Well, you said there's a legend that misfortune comes to anyone who slays a unicorn. It makes sense. GAIUS Not much for breakfast, I'm afraid. We're down to our last few scraps of food. MERLIN Where did you get the water to make the tea? GAIUS Fortunately, for both of us, you forgot to empty your bath yesterday. MERLIN You're making tea from my bath water? GAIUS It's not so bad. Perhaps a little... soapy. sighs. GAIUS What does Arthur think about the curse? MERLIN (scoff) He doesn't believe it's his fault. He's convinced Anhora's responsible for it. GAIUS If you do not wish to drink bath water, you better make sure Arthur sees sense. --- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS puts on his boots in his chambers, he finds a hole in one of them. ARTHUR That... rat! It's eaten through my boot, look at it! MERLIN I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us!. ARTHUR You think this is funny? MERLIN Moderately. ARTHUR Get it mended. Find that rat. MERLIN Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night? ARTHUR Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it. MERLIN What if he was telling the truth about the curse? ARTHUR You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people? MERLIN No, not deliberately. When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest. ARTHUR Why didn't you say anything? MERLIN It was just for a second, and then he disappeared. I didn't even...well, I-I thought I was seeing things. But he was definitely there. ARTHUR That doesn't actually prove anything. MERLIN Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth? ARTHUR Because he was skulking about in the forest? That makes me trust him even less. MERLIN Why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to you? ARTHUR We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me. MERLIN Arthur, he can disappear into thin air. He didn't have to talk his way out of anything. ARTHUR My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed. MERLIN Well, I believe he's telling the truth. ARTHUR Then you're a fool. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says. You'd do well to remember that. Now, I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting. --- KING’S PALACE, GRAIN STORE – NIGHT leans against a pillar near the grain store with his eyes closed, smacking his lips. Arthur hits him with a broom. ARTHUR Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlin. You just make yourself comfortable. sighs and smacks his lips. ARTHUR Stop smacking your lips. It's annoying. MERLIN I'm thirsty. ARTHUR We're all thirsty, Merlin. sighs. ARTHUR Pst! Someone's coming. draws his sword and Merlin follows him into the grain store. They see the intruder's silhouette. Arthur motions to Merlin. ARTHUR (mouths) You go over there and come in. nods. ARTHUR Show yourself, before I run you through. picks up a scythe hook, a man edges around the corner with a shovel in one hand and a sack of grain in the other. ARTHUR Who are you? EVAN My name is... My name is... ARTHUR Speak up! EVAN My name is Evan, My Lord. comes out of hiding. ARTHUR I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has order that looters be executed. EVAN Please, My Lord. I- I do not steal for myself. I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry. ARTHUR It's the same for everyone. EVAN I... I know that it is wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve. ARTHUR And could you bear for your children to see you be executed? shakes his head, close to tears. ARTHUR Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you. EVAN Yes, My Lord. Thank you. smiles, puts down the sack of grain and shovel, and starts to leave. ARTHUR Wait. picks up the sack of grain and tosses it to Evan. ARTHUR Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time. EVAN You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward. --- LOWER TOWN – DAY sees a man run past her in the Lower Town, the guards chasing him. GUARD 1 Stop him! GUARD 2 Come back here! GUARD 3 Stop that man! He's been looting! looks over by the well and sees a drop of water on the spout. She goes to it, puts a bucket under the spout, and pushes the pump. Water gushes out. --- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS – DAY and Merlin gulp down large mugs of water. ARTHUR Never knew water could taste so good. MERLIN My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk. ARTHUR Well, at least some good would've come from the drought, then. MERLIN More? motions towards his mug and Merlin fills it. ARTHUR The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense. ARTHUR I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin? Let's hear it. MERLIN Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward. ARTHUR He was merely grateful, and so he should have been. MERLIN Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward. I know you don't have to listen to me. ARTHUR Glad we agree on something. MERLIN If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything. Perhaps we should seek Anhora out. ARTHUR I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it. MERLIN Then it's probably best you don't tell him. ARTHUR I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food. MERLIN (mutters) Find some food! sees the rat climb out of Arthur's boot. MERLIN *spell* --- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY more people continue to queue outside the grain store. Morgana walks among them with Arthur. MORGANA Who are they? ARTHUR They've come from the outlying villages in search of food. There's not enough rations to feed the people who are already here. MORGANA You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure you're doing everything you can. ARTHUR It is not enough. leaves and Gwen approaches Morgana. MORGANA Did you manage to find any food? pulls a cloth back from her basket revealing some bread. MORGANA Where did you get that? GWEN I was able to smuggle it out of the palace kitchens. MORGANA Share it out amongst the children and old people. Make it go as far as you can. --- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT pours some meat stew into a bowl. ARTHUR Lost my appetite. MERLIN You have to eat something. ARTHUR I can't. Not while my people are starving. Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse? MERLIN I'm afraid so. ARTHUR We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail. Whatever it takes. MERLIN Okay, but you have to eat. You won't be able to help anyone if you're too weak to pass the test. takes a bite. ARTHUR What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture. MERLIN It's pork. ARTHUR This isn't pork. It's far too stringy. What is it? It's, erm... puts down his spoon. ARTHUR It's rat, isn't it? MERLIN (nods) Try not to think about it. ARTHUR Look at me. I'm being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry, too. Come on. Take a seat. forces Merlin down into the chair. ARTHUR Eat. takes a bite. ARTHUR Mmm. MERLIN It's actually pretty tasty. ARTHUR Mm. Well, I'm glad you like it. Because... fetches the pot of stew. ARTHUR ...there's plenty more. knocks. ARTHUR Enter. Morgana? MORGANA I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat... pauses and Merlin smiles. --- and Arthur search through the woods. MERLIN I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for. ARTHUR You're looking for footprints or broken branches. Anything that would indicate someone passed that... catches sight of Anhora. ARTHUR Merlin! Merlin! He's here! runs off. MERLIN Arthur?! didn't see where he went. Arthur continues chasing Anhora and comes across Evan sitting next to a camp full of horded food. ARTHUR You? You're a thief. EVAN Wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing your grain? ARTHUR Fortunately I have more important things to deal with. EVAN You didn't really believe that story about my children, did you? ARTHUR What kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin? EVAN Your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain. That is why they doubt you. ARTHUR You don't speak for my people. EVAN Hey, your father would never have allowed himself to be fooled like that. ARTHUR You hold your tongue, or I will make time to teach you some manners. EVAN Your father would have had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it, did you, Arthur? And that's why he doubts you'll make a good king. ARTHUR You know nothing of what my father thinks. EVAN I think he wishes he had another son, one who was worthy of taking his place. You shame him. ARTHUR Pick up your sword. EVAN The King must fear the day when you will take the throne. attacks Evan. EVAN He fears you do not have enough strength to defeat his enemies. The King must wonder if you are even his son. strikes a fatal blow, but Evan has disappeared. Anhora appears behind Arthur. ARTHUR This is your doing? ANHORA It was a test to see what is truly in your heart. ARTHUR Your tricks prove nothing! ANHORA Why did you kill this man? ARTHUR He insulted my honour! ANHORA You could have chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they do you? ARTHUR You will lift the curse, Sorcerer. ANHORA It is not in my power. ARTHUR Then you will die. tries to strike him, but Anhora disapparates and Arthur falls to the ground. ANHORA Killing me will not help you. tries to strike him, but Anhora disapparates and Arthur falls to the ground again. ANHORA You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly. ARTHUR My people have done nothing! ANHORA Your people's suffering is not my doing. It is yours. disappears. MERLIN Arthur?! Arthur?! finds Arthur. --- KING’S PALACE, GRAIN STORE – DAY sifts rotten grain through his fingers as Arthur enters. ARTHUR What is it? What's happened? UTHER All our remaining supplies have rotted. Every last grain. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT MERLIN I know Arthur's stubborn and pig-headed and annoying, but he cares about his people. More than he cares about himself. He will not forgive himself for making his people suffer. GAIUS You must make sure he doesn't do anything rash. MERLIN The mood he's in, I don't know what he's gonna to do. GAIUS Ready? MERLIN Sure they're not poisonous? GAIUS Quite certain. and Gaius pick up giant insects. GAIUS They say they taste like chicken. Unless we're to starve, we must hope they're right. bite into the crunchy insects. MERLIN This tastes nothing like chicken. --- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER OF DOOM - DAY broods. Uther enters. ARTHUR There are some supplies left in the palace stores. We are distributing them to the people, but there is not enough to live on. They will not survive for long. UTHER Then you must stop distributing food to the people. ARTHUR They will starve. UTHER We must conserve the food we have for our army. ARTHUR We cannot let our people go without food. UTHER We must defend the kingdom at all cost. ARTHUR What's the point of defending a kingdom when the people... UTHER Well, what would you have me do?! ARTHUR ... starve to death?! Ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help. UTHER Ha. ARTHUR They may be able to spare some food. UTHER Out of the question. As soon as they realise how we weak we are, our enemies will strike against us. ARTHUR You don't know that for certain! UTHER Besides I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help! What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no pride? ARTHUR I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry. They're all I can think of. UTHER Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is that understood? ARTHUR You'll have to give that order yourself. UTHER Very well. But if you'd caught the sorcerer, I would not have to. That's your responsibility! One day you will understand what it takes to be King! --- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY continue queuing in the Square. Arthur and Merlin watch from the balcony. ARTHUR They do not know yet know there is worse to come. MERLIN What do you mean? ARTHUR My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them. MERLIN You weren't to know you were being tested. ARTHUR My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing. --- FOREST – DAY MERLIN Anhora! Show yourself! Anhora! appears. ANHORA You wanted to talk with me? MERLIN I've come to seek your help. The people are starving. They will soon be dead. ANHORA You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering. MERLIN If it pains you, put an end to it. ANHORA It is not in my power to lift the curse. MERLIN Then give Arthur another chance. He has accepted it is his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse if you give him one more chance. ANHORA You have faith in Arthur? MERLIN I trust him with my life. ANHORA Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot. disappears. MERLIN Wait! What kind of test will he face? ANHORA (telepathy) That is for Arthur alone to discover. --- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY prepares for travel in his chambers. MERLIN Let me come with you. You don't know what form of test will take. I might be able to help. ARTHUR You're not coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying. MERLIN Alright, how does you dying help anyone? ARTHUR I'll die knowing I did everything I can. MERLIN I'm coming with you. ARTHUR Merlin, you are to stay here, and help the people as best you can. Is that understood? rides out of Camelot and across the countryside. Merlin follows. -- LABYRINTH OF GEDREF –DAY arrives at the labyrinth and enters, Merlin arrives shortly after and follows. Merlin meets Anhora in the labyrinth. MERLIN You said Arthur would face a test. And here you are, preparing a trap for him. ANHORA The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for you. ''Gehæftan. is wrapped in vines from the labyrinth hedges. --- LABYRINTH OF GEDREF –DAY runs through the labyrinth and finds the exit to the sea. Merlin is sitting at a table on the shore, Anhora standing nearby. ARTHUR Merlin? MERLIN I'm sorry. ARTHUR Let him go. I'll take your test, but not till he's released. ANHORA That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test. Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed. ARTHUR I thought I told you to stay at home. Let's get on with it. ANHORA There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet. ARTHUR What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove? ANHORA What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted. MERLIN Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first? ARTHUR If it's poisoned, you'll die. MERLIN And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die. There must be a way around it. ARTHUR It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it. MERLIN I will be the one to drink it. ARTHUR This is my doing. I'm drinking it. MERLIN It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant. ARTHUR This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you. MERLIN (sigh) What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours? ARTHUR He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me. MERLIN Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself. ARTHUR (snort) I'm glad you are here, Merlin. (sigh) MERLIN I've got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet. ARTHUR You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look. MERLIN Is that actually a compliment? ARTHUR Look out! points and Merlin looks. Arthur takes the two goblets and pour all of the liquid into one of them, holding it to drink. MERLIN No! I will drink it! ARTHUR As if I'd let you. MERLIN You can't die. This isn't your destiny. ARTHUR It seems you're wrong again. MERLIN Listen to me! ARTHUR You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you. toasts Merlin. MERLIN Arthur! drinks it. MERLIN No! What have you done? falls off the chair, unconscious. MERLIN Arthur! No! tries to shake Arthur awake. MERLIN Arthur. Arthur. Come on! Arthur, come on. Come on. Come on! No... Come on. turns to Anhora. MERLIN Please. Please! Just... let me take his place! ANHORA This was Arthur's test, not yours. MERLIN You've killed him! I was meant to protect him! ANHORA He is not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly. MERLIN What? ANHORA A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted. --- KING’S PALACE – DAY and Arthur ride into Camelot and dismount. Townsfolk are carrying around platters joyously. GAIUS Merlin, Arthur, there is good news! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest! MERLIN You did it. UTHER Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead? ARTHUR He won't be troubling us anymore. UTHER Good, make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked. ARTHUR I'll see to it. There's something we must do first. --- lays the unicorn's horn in a burial mound of stones. ARTHUR I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry. and Arthur begin laying stones over the grave. Merlin looks up and sees a unicorn. MERLIN Arthur..... ANHORA (voiceover) When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again. Category:Transcripts